


Through Thick and Thin

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: It’s been a long day. Lance is tired to the bone and turmoil boils in his chest as he enters his apartment, setting his keys down.





	Through Thick and Thin

It’s been a long day. Lance is tired to the bone and turmoil boils in his chest as he enters his apartment, setting his keys down. He’s so emotionally exhausted, lips already drooping before Keith even greets him. Work was one of those steady but crazy days and nothing necessarily bad happened but little things kept popping up, lowering the morale of the whole store. By the time Lance had finally, blissfully closed, they were $3.00 over on a drawer, they had 4 shattered tea cups in the back and one of his younger employees quit for the school year.

He’s trying to steady his breathing when Keith rounds the corner, eyes clouded with confusion. “Lance?” The way he asks it makes Lance think that’s not the first time he’s called out. 

Lance doesn’t have enough time to reconfigure his face before Keith finally spots him, leaning on the wall, with only one shoe off in his hand. His hair is sticking up and he’s flushed from running around. 

“Babe, are you okay?”  

And it just takes that sentence to send Lance into horrific sobs. Because, god, today sucked and god, they’re broke and the thing about life is that sometimes the cruel things, the things that are so bad you can’t talk about them aren’t the ones that break you but the ones that almost make you feel frustrated for being upset about. Like this, like here, like now. In Keith’s arms where he’s crying because of a long day but not any longer than the day that Lance had to move away from home, not any longer than the day that Shiro disappeared for a few weeks, not any longer than any of life. But… it hits him harder than those days that his body numbs him for protection and he’s glazed over instead of devastated. 

“Oh, Lance,” Keith says, quietly, into the space above Lance’s head. And it’s that pity that sends him reeling even harder. It leaves Keith shushing him and mumbling sweet things that he can’t hear over the whine of his crying or metallic taste of his mouth when he’s done. 

“I’m okay,” Lance says when they finally pull apart and Keith gives him a heavily controlled look as if he wants to believe him. He reaches down and grabs Lance’s hand, pulls him to the couch and turns on the TV. He waits. Lance knows he’s doing it, wanting Lance to tell him but refusing to drag it out of him. But it’s nice because he’s tired and he’ll say it when his chest doesn’t feel as hollow. 

For now he’ll stay here, tear-tracked cheek on Keith’s lap, feeling the soothing patterns Keith is drawing into his hair, watching HGTV in the dim light of the living room. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I moved into college (scary lol) so here is whatever this is to help me cope! Honestly, though I really hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did please leave a kudos or a comment so I know I'm not just writing for myself. The feedback really makes my day. 
> 
> Thanks,   
> C


End file.
